Revenge
by under.that.sun
Summary: Collin is one annoying ex and Nami orders a revenge doll, see how Nami, Robin and Boa torture one very annoying doll. AU, OC, sadism.


**A.N. lollixlolli asked me to do a story about some girls making fun of one tiny man that was shrunken for being an asshole… So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, why? 'Cause I'm pretty sure this will never happen in the manga…**

**Warnings: OC, OOC, violence.**

**Summary: Collin is one annoying ex and Nami orders a revenge doll, see how Nami, Robin and Boa torture one very annoying doll. AU, OC, sadism.**

Three young women sat on a sofa in a big house and were cutting some pictures, they were just back from shopping and there were countless bags scattered around the floor. The doorbell rang and Nami jumped up. "This must be it!"

Robin looked at her friend with a questioning look. "Must be what?"

"My revenge package!"

Now Boa looked at Nami "Surprise package?"

Name nodded. "It will be easier to explain if I show you."

She ran to the door and after several minutes came back with a box. "What is this?" Robin asked Nami.

A smile that many people feared 'cause after seeing it bad things happened to them appeared on Nami's face. "It's called revenge package. This one strange company does these strange dolls – you describe a person and they make a doll and send it to you, it costs a lot, but from what I heard it repays."

Boa raised her perfect eyebrow. "So you described Collin?"

Nami nodded. "Yes."

Robin looked at package. "And how did you described him?"

"He's kinda puny and skinny and his natural look is that he's mad or annoyed, even though he probably isn't. He has short brown hair, thick black glasses, and braces. He is generally pretty awkward looking, even with the way he stands. He works at a fast food restaurant. Personality wise, he's pretty boring, and complains more often instead of showing any enthusiasm or excitement about things! I think I mistook that for mysteriousness, but really he is just a debbie downer."

The two women looked at Boa surprised. "What? I just read what was on this piece of paper."

She showed the other two a brown piece of paper, Nami took it and flipped over. "Where did it come from?"

Boa showed at the floor. "I found it on the floor, maybe it was together with the package, but fell off?"

Nami looked at package in her hands. "Maybe."

"Open it up."

Nami nodded and sat next to Robin, the older female watched how Nami carefully opened the box and froze. She leaned a little bit and also looked at box contents – there was a small man, maybe an inch tall sitting and looking around, he stood up. "Who the fuck are you?!"

Nami dropped the box on the ground. "He talked!" She squalled.

Boa took the man out of the box by his collar and he started kicking air and shouting. "Let me down you stinky pig!"

Boa dropped the man on the ground and he rubbed his butt. "What was that for?!"

"You asked to let you go, so I did."

"I didn't mean to drop me!"

Boa raised an eyebrow, she didn't like this doll at all, she felt the need to step on it and make him break into thousand smithereens, but this was Nami's doll and only the orange haired woman could break it. So she simply kicked the man towards the couch Nami and Robin was sitting on. "Don't kick me with your filthy feet! Actually, don't kick me at all! And where on Earth am I?"

Nami completely ignored the rambling of the tiny man and stood up. "Well that's one strange doll, no wonder I paid so much for it and it's as annoying as the real one." She stepped on the man and rolled it over. "I don't even want to touch it."

Robin looked at it with interest. "I wonder how much it can endure?"

Nami looked at Robin with a mischievous smile. "You know your ideas are usually a little bit creepy, but I think I want to test that."

Robin smiled. "While thank you."

Boa came closer to the little doll which again was standing up and dusting his jeans, he raised his head and looked at Boa with anger. "What are you looking at?!"

A big sadistic smile appeared on Boa's face. "At a little think that's about to break."

Collin doll's face paled and he tried to run out of the living room only to be stopped by Nami's foot. She kicked the doll and it flew right back to the sofa. "Where do you think you're going?"

She stomped to the doll and kicked it harder. "This is for being a jerk."

Another kick. "This is for always being pessimistic!"

Another kick. "This for wasting my time on you!"

And another one. "For always complaining!"

Nami stopped and took a deep breath, Collin stood up and several cracks showed on his face, his arm was turned into a strange shape, but generally he looked fine 'cause the moment he stood up he began complaining again. "What was that for! Why the heck you kicked me with those filthy feet of yours?!"

Boa came closer to the doll and lifted it up with her feet then she threw it up in air and it fell down on the ground. Several more cracks appeared and the strangely shaped arm shattered.

This time Collin doll didn't stand up but left sitting, Boa came closer once again and stepped on him, the doll shattered completely and Boa stepped back. Instead Nami came closer and stomped all the remaining smithereens of it into tiny tiny pieces. "He was the worst boyfriend I ever had."

Robin chuckled. "I think he totally deserved it."

Nami stepped out of the tiny smithereens and started walking towards the sofa Boa already sat on, but stopped with a painful expression. "Pieces of this shithead stuck to my socks! Even in pieces he annoys me!" The orange haired woman brushed her legs into the carpet and walked away with a disgusted expression. "Totally worst."

**A.N. I changed some things in here dear, but my personality allowed only this much of violence from me, sorry if it's not cruel enough. And for everyone else – I hope you enjoyed this short sadistic story. :}**


End file.
